Girls, Jocks & The Invincible Pietro Maximoff
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: Sequel to "Somebody Stole My Cookies". Pietro continues to flirt, while Duncan tries to beat him up. Pleez R/R.


****

Girls, Jocks & The Invincible Pietro Maximoff

**********

Disclaimer: I'm so poor, blah blah blah. Me own nothing, yadda yadda yadda. So like, whatever.

Summary: Sequel to _Somebody Stole My Cookies._ Duncan tries to take revenge on Pietro for what he did in the cafeteria while he continues to flirt. Will the *cough cough* loser get him? Did you not read the title?

**********

A breeze tore through Bayville High as Pietro ran to school. Sighing, he stopped near the girls bathroom where, thankfully, he had managed to reach unnoticed by the other students. He had overslept and the boys, Lance in particular, had already left early, which was needed when you had to go through snowy roads. And lived on the other side of town.

He shrugged to himself as he spied a clock. It was 7:15, meaning he had beaten his Brotherhood members by at least 10 minutes. _Ah well, Lance'll forget about it as soon as I cook something._ He grinned as he saw a familiar redhead in a yellow sweater coming his way… accompanied by a very dumb, familiar looking blonde accompanying her.

Pietro quickly ducked into the nook that separated the girls bathroom door and the hallway, and waited for Jean and Duncan to pass him by. _Or Duncan, anyways. The moron._

The star football player clenched his fists by his side, "You just wait until I get my hands on Maximoff. Me and a few buddies of mine are gonna make him pay."

"Oh, relax Duncan! He was just messing around."

"He humiliated me in front of everybody!"

"Oh come on, I don't think _everybody_ was in the cafeteria." Off his look, she amended her sentence with a, "Whatever."

The white haired boy had quietly been listening to the conversation, until Jean's shoulder edged past him. Quickly, his hand shot forward, sliding two fingers into the rear belt loop of her jeans. Giving her pants a quick tug, he pulled her into the girls' bathroom before Duncan Matthews even noticed. "You should bee there to see what we're gonna do to him-" his gaze turned to the sound of the closing door to find Jean gone. He called loudly against the thick, wooden door, "Oh, uhh, Jean? Yeah. I'll just wait 'til you're finished."

Pietro stopped abruptly, but Jean had no such luck as she crashed against the boy's body. He leaned over her shoulder, snaking his hands around her waist, "Did I ever tell you? Yellow is _definitely_ your color. You look great babe."

She smiled, with a light shake of her head. "Thanks. I'd warn you about Duncan, but I guess you already know that."

"Yep." He leaned her back against him as he slowly rubbed her belly. "Why are you still hanging around that brainiac, anyway? Thought you would have gotten rid of him by now."

She expressed a light laugh, "Well, he's good for the popular, Miss Perfect image. And you know, the parties."

Without response, he shifted over, placing himself in front of Jean as he guided her back against the wall. "You know, you have **the** tightest stomach I've ever seen on a girl." She began to giggle as he dropped to his knees, fingers beginning to dance under the hem of her sweater, untucking the small shirt she wore beneath. His mouth pressed against her stomach, lips gently meeting a combination of soft skin and tight flesh.

__

Mmm. "Mmm. I mean… I'm not sure we're supposed to be doing this. Duncan's right outside." He pushed his tongue forth, slowly licking around her navel. She felt him growl below her as he probed into her belly button and stifled her laughter. "And-and, um, I'm older than you are." _There you go, Jean. Just reassert your differences._ "And we're *gulp* um enemies *giggle*." Pietro lifted her clothes above his head. His lips roamed across her abdominals, while he nipped at her skin in between kisses. _Big fat help that was._

She started to whimper as the white haired sophomore licked every inch of her tummy, starting just below her bra. Miss Perfect found herself extremely ticklish against Pietro's tongue and giggled, breath becoming ragged, the sounds growing larger as he went lower, as he unbuttoned the top of her pants and got closer. She shrieked at the sudden intrusion, "Pietro!" _Ooh, naughty naughty naughty. (for full effect, use an English accent and omit the T's)_

He pulled from under her sweater, softly looking into her beautiful face. She continued, "Please don't. I-I mean, it was nice, _really_ nice. But I'm still-"

At that moment, Duncan burst through the door, interrupting, to find Jean and Pietro in their rather… compromising position. "Don't you touch my girl Maximoff! She belongs to me!" He sneered at the younger boy, drawing his thumb to himself to punctuate his claim on Jean.

__

What?! I belong to him? "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry babe, I'll teach him." His lunge was cut short as Pietro's fist struck him in the solar plexus. In a simple movement, the speedy youngster shoved Duncan backwards into a stall which had _conveniently_ been left open. The senior fell into the toilet, his backside, thighs and back wet from the water inside the bowl. As he struggled, his eyes widened when he fully realized his situation. "I'm stuck! Jean! Gimme a hand here."

Pietro regarded the woman with a surreptitious smile, and winked. "Don't be late for poetry class… gorgeous." He blew the lovely redhead a small kiss, unnoticed by the Tidy Bowl Man, which caused her cheeks to flush, and was also unnoticed by the Tidy Bowl Man. Then he made for a quick exit.

She _harrumphed_ at her friend?… boyfriend? … and followed Pietro to class, but at a much slower rate than the speedster made off at.

Amazingly, Pietro found Kitty by herself. Not with Lance hanging around, or the chump X-Nerds she called friends. Well, it wasn't surprising that Evan wasn't around her, he had found him just a moment ago and deposited Spyke into a now-locked gym locker. But he wasn't prepared for everyone else not being there. Of course, it _was_ 5 minutes before class started.

He snuck up behind her and buried his face within her hair. He drew in a breath, exhaling in a sigh. "You smell nice today."

Caught off-guard by both his sudden appearance **and** flattery, she tensed against his face. Then giggled when his indolent fingers slid against her waist. "Pietro, I smell like this everyday."

"I know, but I thought I'd say it today." Kitty felt as if she could melt. "I'll see you in class, gotta talk to the guys first." And he had disappeared before she could recover. When she finally came to her senses, Jean came up to her a minute before the bell rang. Funny, they both had the same awkward, exultant smile.

__

The guys. Ahh, the guys. Who never showed on time to first period, whether they were late or not. "Hey Lancie Pooh! Freddy Pie! Toady Woady!"

The ground below Lance shook as he heard _that_ name. "I hate that name! And go away, I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah yo. You said you wouldn't call us that anymore." Freddy J. Dukes had been eating a sandwich and had always known it was impolite to talk with your mouth full.

"Aww, come on. I'll bake you cookies later," he informed them in a sing-song voice. He swore he could see his friends salivate at the mere mention of his cookies. "But that's not it. Duncan-Matthews-tried-to-get-into-a-fight-with-me-and-I-threw-him-into-a-toilet! And-he's-stuck!"

"Aw man, you promised not to do that too, yo!"

Lance nudged their youngest companion with an elbow and reserved his laughter for when he could find the jock, "Where is he?"

"In the girls bathroom down this way."

The brown haired boy grinned, dragging Fred and Todd along. "Thanks man." He turned back after a few steps or so, "You're gonna make cookies when we get home, right?"

Pietro nodded. Lance smiled, dragging his friends with him again, "You're forgiven." As the late bell rang, Quickie Maximoff _Hey buddy. That name isn't really flattering, ya know?_ **Oh… right. Err…** The Amazing, Astounding, Incredibly Handsome Pietro Maximoff _Thanks man._ **Don't mention it.** ran to first period.

First period was poetry. Not too bad, except for being so early in the morning, but it made up for it with a **lot** of pretty girls like his teacher Ms. Irving, Jean, Kitty, Taryn, Alicia, Karen, Amanda, Lark and Jenny. Of course, there was the main gripe Summers, along with a few more obnoxious upper classmen. Oh yeah, and there was a lot of homework and quizzes at least once every week. Not to mention hard tests.

He knew the reasons most people were there: Kitty had a genius level IQ, and would no doubt like it when they covered romantic poetry; Jean was a smart junior who could probably handle it, and who no doubted liked poetry as well; the same could probably be said for the rest of the girls; as for Scott and the other guys in class, well, wasn't that already explained? _The girls._ It's not as if Pietro didn't like looking at cute women early in the morning, he quite enjoyed it, but he hadn't signed up for it.

__

Why the hell did I get put into an advanced class like that, anyways? It should have dawned on him sooner. _Oh yeah. I forgot._ For someone whose thoughts sped by a hundred times faster than everyone else in school, he wasn't so quick on the uptake sometimes. It was common knowledge to anyone who knew him that Pietro could complete all his days assignments before anyone had time to sharpen their pencils. He was Pietro Maximoff, who was already among the smartest kids Bayville had to offer even without using his supers peed to help him. Who could study read a book and finish a 5 page essay by the time his microwave dinner finished heating. Who never paid attention in class but always aced tests because he could study every bit of information ten times over on the ride to school.

It seems a part of the staff actually looked past his arrogant demeanor and his bad attitude and saw his capability as a scholar. He wasn't exactly overjoyed someone wanted him to realize his potential.

"Hello there Pietro," Ms. Irving declared as he stepped through the door. "Since you were the only one late, I think, instead of detention, I'll have you read your poetry assignment aloud for us. You did do you homework, correct Mr. Maximoff?"

He thought to decline and take the detention. It would be easy enough, just open your mouth and let the words pour out. Unless… **_That_** happened. Anything but that! The blonde haired, blue eyed Julia Irving smiled at Pietro, batting her long, curly lashes at him. "Please Mr. Maximoff? It'll be fun."

His arrogant disposition soon came back to him, "Well, since you **really** want to hear it." He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a slip of paper. He flashed a grin as he laid down across the table closest to the front, which was shared by Scott, Jean, Taryn and Kitty. Holding his paper towards the ceiling, the girls saw the beauty of his soft, angled script. They also saw him wink before he began to read, "Poetry by Pietro Maximoff. I call this **_The Gingerbread Man_**" (A/N I suck at this stuff, but it's important to the story. I'm sure Pietro could have done much better)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

You gave me wisdom, and I thank you

You gave me strength, and I thank you

You gave me life, and I loved you

But all you knew was hate

So I ran away from you

Run, run as fast as you can

You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man

I found a woman and she gave me friends

I found a woman and she gave us a home

I found a woman and I liked her

But all she knew was how to use us

So we ran away from her too

Run, run as fast as you can

You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man

You finally found me, but I will not run

Know this: your time is done

If you beat me, If you rape me

If you kill me, If you hate me

I will shed no tears

You will never break me Father

For I am The Invincible Pietro Maximoff

And I have a **real** family

And we are better than you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pietro grinned as he rolled from the table and handed Ms. Irving his assignment, then started off from her. But he stopped, just for a moment, and crossed to Jean's side, leaning down to her ear, "Me too."

The redheaded girl turned slowly, watching the young speedster journey to his usual seat in the back. Jean quietly pushed down the urge to join the boy at his table, knowing it wouldn't be highly thought of, especially by Scott. Besides, a few girls had already beat her to it.

The bell sounded and all the students quickly rushed for the door, heading for their next class. But as every person exited the classroom, they erupted into a fit of laughter. Pietro zipped into the hallway to see what was so funny. He started to laugh as the spectacle came into vision. He looked over to see Summers chuckling so hard, he had to keep a hand against his glasses to keep them from falling off.

Duncan Matthews had been lifted three feet off the ground and stapled to the wall, after having his mouth taped shut of course. Above him, a banner had been painted:

**__**

Do NOT fuck with our family!


End file.
